masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Adrenaline Rush in Mass Effect 3
(I ask this playing the Mass Effect series on the Xbox 360 for PS3 and PC may be different) In ME3 when you activate Adrenaline Rush, will semi-automatic weapons still be slowed down with the time dilation (Mattock, Viper, Heavy Pistols, any new semi-auto guns in ME3)? The reason I ask this is a matter of logic (using ME2 as example): --You can move, sprint and melee as you normaly would in real time, but for some reason your trigger finger is the only part of your body to be affected by time dilation. For example: this wikia says that you can empty a full Mattock clip in the span of one Adrenaline Rush (M-96 Mattock, Player Notes, 2nd entry) but when I use Rush on the 360, I can only get close to half, maybe a shot or two more, of the clip downrange and this is with both Shock Trooper and Heightened Rush. The fire rate problem carries over to the pistols and the sniper rifles (particularly the Viper). On the subject of Sniper Rifles, why does the scope take longer to zoom with when Rush is on? Are you all of a sudden moving your head, or raising your arms to bring the rifle up slower or something? Also, I should note that with the Mantis rifle (and by extension the Widow), not only do you zoom slower, but when you take your shot the reload animation doesent occur until AFTER Ruah has ended. Why would YOU slow down with the reload, with ANY reload, while in Rush? Now with all weapons that fire on full-auto, I understand the effect that Rush would have on their fire rates, but reloading, zooming, and overall disregerd for my rapid squeezing of the trigger (which SHOULD correlate to Shepard's trigger finger) are HUGE problems that I have with Adrenaline Rush and am wondering whether or not BioWare have/are addressing these matters for ME3. Can anybody confirm or deny this? I'm playing the ME3 demo as we speak, and I can confirm that, with Adrenaline Rush active, the Mattock fires as fast as you can pull the trigger! The time dilation isn't very good, though it's definitely upgradable. I think you can get up to 75% time dilation, and as far as I can tell, you will be able to shoot the Mattock as fast as you can manage with Adrenaline Rush. --HellfireDezzy 05:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) My thanks brother... Sister... Whoever you are. Do you (or anyone else) have any other info regarding the effect Rush has on any other weapon classes (snipers, shotguns, pistols, even other assault rifles, etc.) in ME3? Can't wait to play the demo tomorrow (from where I am). Every other weapon seems to fire normally with Adrenaline Rush active. However, I can't speak for sniper rifles, because there are no sniper rifles in the demo :/ Only two assault rifles (M8 in the first part, Mattock in the second), one heavy pistol (M-3 Predator), a shotgun (Eviscerator, if I remember correctly), and an SMG (Tempest). Hopefully you like it, it's a REALLY good demo! It ends at a really weird time, but still, it's damn great. Can't speak for the multiplayer, though, because the servers aren't up yet (I got early access from a European Facebook app on Saturday, so I've only had access to the singleplayer, and I'm assuming the multiplayer servers won't even go up until tomorrow), but hopefully you enjoy it as much as I have! --HellfireDezzy 19:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC)